Si él es feliz
by eclipse total
Summary: Porque si Ritsuka es feliz, yo también debo serlo... Advertencia: Shonen-ai SxR


**_Disclaimer:_** Loveless no es de mi propiedad

**Si él es feliz...**

Ritsuka tenía un cierto encanto cuando recién había llegado a la escuela. Era un chico bastante misterioso, a todos les causaba eso, misterio. No parecía tener sentimientos, o eso decían todos en el lugar, solamente por mostrarse ante todos con rostro insensible.

Los otros estudiantes comenzaron a pensar que era un chico peligroso. Simplemente no lo era, era un chico que sufría mucho. Tenía problemas en su casa, su madre se había vuelto loca y Ritsuka tenía mucho que soportar viviendo con ella.

Ese primer día de clases fue de alguna forma especial, ese día Ritsuka conoció a Soubi. Soubi era como cualquier adulto, alto, tranquilo y sin orejas. Soubi había hecho contraste con tanto estudiante que salía de la escuela.

Ese _adulto_ se llevó a Ritsuka de paseo, provocando así las curiosas miradas de los estudiantes, que observaban a ambos alejarse. No era normal que un adulto, que no fuera padre de familia, llegara a la escuela en busca de algún estudiante ¿Por qué uno de ellos vendría a la escuela a buscar a Ritsuka? Para todos era un verdadero misterio.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de las cosas que hablaban de Ritsuka, yo no pude evitar enamorarme de él. Logré hacerme su amiga, algo muy importante ya que hasta el momento era su única amiga. Me hice muy cercana a él, pero aún así no llegue a ser algo importante.

Me hubiera gustado poder ayudarlo. Es cierto que lo hice, pues fui su primera mejor amiga. Pero me hubiera sentido mejor si pudiera decir que yo lo ayude a cambiar, que por mi causa Ritsuka dejó de ser tan frío con todos, que fui yo quien lo hizo sentirse completo… pero no puedo decirlo, porque esa persona no fui yo.

Sin darme cuenta Ritsuka ya había comenzado a ser un poco más sensible con la gente, había comenzado a abrirse más a sus amigos, había comenzado a sonreír de verdad.

Ritsuka logró cambiar, y todo eso fue gracias – no a mí – sino a Soubi, ese adulto llegó a cambiar la vida de mi _amigo_, él era el que se había convertido en la persona más especial para Ritsuka. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente había sucedido, no me quedó más que llorar devastada en mi habitación. ¡Yo quería ser algo especial para Ritsuka! Pero… no lo logre. En cambio, Soubi logró meterse en el corazón de mi amigo, logrando quedarse permanentemente ahí.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas hacer que Ritsuka se fijara en mí, en la que realmente había hecho todo por tratar de hacerlo feliz, la que realmente lo amaba. Nada funcionó, y hasta el momento Ritsuka nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos. Aún así, aún con todo lo que sufrí yo nunca seré capaz de guardarle rencor a Soubi, porque fue él el que logró que Ritsuka fuera más abierto hacia mí y hacia Yayoi.

Pero aún así no debo estar triste, porque si Ritsuka es feliz yo también debo serlo ¿No? Después de todo es lo único que realmente quería cuando lo vi por primera vez, verlo feliz. Y si él lo está yo también debo estarlo. Porque sé que yo no puedo cuidarlo como ya lo hace Soubi, porque yo no podría llegar a demostrarle tanto cariño como ya lo hace Soubi, porque yo jamás tendrías su amor, como lo tiene Soubi ¿cierto?

Entonces no me queda más que resignarme y apoyar a Ritsuka con su enamoramiento, el cual aún no es capaz de admitir. Pero es un hecho que lo ama, y si con eso es feliz yo estaré encantada de apoyarlo.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro soy capaz de decirle muchas cosas, "_Todo está bien, Sé que Soubi vendrá" _Y con una silenciosa despedida me alejé del parque, esperando que Ritsuka confiara en sí mismo y en que Soubi lo amaba lo suficiente como para no desaparecer de su vida.

Me pregunto porque Soubi había desaparecido tanto tiempo, un mes… No comprendo pero hay algo que si sé, que esos dos se aman y por lo tanto lo superaran. Y por si alguna duda quedaba en mi mente, esta se desvaneció al observar – desde una distancia prudente – como el rubio se acercaba a Ritsuka, quién se abrazaba instantáneamente a él, feliz de tenerlo junto a él. Entonces una sonrisa se forma en mis labios antes de irme del lugar y dejarlos solos.

_Porque si Ritsuka es feliz, yo también._

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ Hola! Heme aquí con algunas cuantas actualizaciones, entre ellas está esto... ¡Mi segundo fic de loveless! y a la vez mi primer Soubi/Ritsuka (Mi fic anterior era centrado en el Youji/Natsuo x3)

Si he de decirlers la verdad, Yuiko no me cae mal, concuerdo con Fascen (por cierto amiga, gracias por tu opinion hace un tiempo xD), ¡Es desesperante! pero no me molesta que exista, de hecho es como este fic como yo veo a Yuiko. La chica no pudo evitar enamorarse de Ritsuka, y aún así al final lo ayuda con Soubi (Eso pienso, ya que ella fue la que le dijo a Soubi que no había pasado nada en la montaña rusa)... ¡En fin! Espero sus comentarios, sobre todo criticas constructivas ;) Saludos~!


End file.
